Life Starts Now
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Left to die, she was sure that's what would happen... but little did Carly know just how much the woman who saved her life would change it.


_**A/N: Pinkie, Dash, Sally, Jane, Sadie, Steve and George are Howl Of A Werewolf's characters. Blake, Harleigh, Lynette, Selena, Maxie, Chloe, Olivia, Carter, Norah, Charlie and Ethan are GirlGoneGamer's characters. Shoutout to Howl Of A Werewolf for inspiration and help with this story.**_

_**4 hours earlier…**_

_Somewhere in Shady Shores, an army green Bodhi truck was driving down the dusty road. _

_In her old cop uniform was Seras Victoria, listening to Hip Hop, as she couldn't find any Van Halen. _

_'Damn music stations nowadays!' Seras thought._

_It was still Seras's first day of trying to be a cop again… and the Wednesday of her first week in San Andreas. _

_A cop was what she was before Hellsing, and it turns out, it was all she knew how to do. But sadly she was the only honest cop here._

_After all the experiences from Hellsing, which eventually led into a full on war against undead Nazi vampires, she ended up moving to Los Santos._

"_So much for Los Santos being a quieter place… at least London had honest cops, all of whom are now dead, along with everyone else." Seras muttered as it hadn't turned out like that, making her miss London even more, her hometown which was in ruins now._

_She had lost track of a Lost MC biker she was after, and when turning back she had spotted a small person dragging herself out of a ditch._

_"I'm too tired for this!" Seras muttered as sighed in annoyance and parked her green truck, putting on her police hat which covered her short dark blonde hair, often cut into a flare and made it hard to determine the length._

_"You! H -Help me!" The young woman called out weakly as Seras approached her, the young woman somehow sensing that Seras was a 'good' cop._

_Seras again sighs and pulled her up out of the ditch._

_"You seen any speeding biker round here?" Seras asked._

_Trying to respond, the woman couldn't and coughed._

_"You know kid, you weren't 'really' gonna reach China." Seras said, a little more cynical than she use to be._

_"Very fucking funny, lady!" The young woman responded angrily before calming down, not wanting to lose her temper. "Look, I need a hospital, I was left to die by those assholes!" She explained, showing a gunshot wound that hadn't been protected by her bulletproof vest._

_Seras had no visible reaction in her dark blue eyes… but she knew that the woman needed help._

_"Fine, I'll take you to one... but first, calm down." Seras said dryly, helping her into the truck._

_As she was about to get in the truck herself though, two goons approached… one was armed with a Carbine Rifle, the other with an AP Pistol._

"_Give her up, Blondie!"_

"_Yeah, we don't want to-"_

_Without warning, Seras had snapped the second one's neck and punched the first one… when he was unconscious, she got in the truck and drove off with the brunette that she guessed was in her late teens or early twenties._

_'What in the hell could they have wanted with you?' Seras thought as the woman was unconscious herself._

_Part of her didn't want to know…_

**Present time…**

Seras waited as she watched the brunette sleeping… and checked her ID bracelet.

_'Carly Jade De Santa, aged 20... hardly a threat to anyone, it seems. Where's your family, kid?' _Seras thought.

She was startled by footsteps and aimed her Colt Python at a man who looked to be in his early 40s.

"Finishing what you started, Mister?!" Seras responded in a low, angered tone.

"I just want to see her… calm down, she's…" He explained.

"Johnny?"

Seras and Johnny turned to the bed to see that Carly's eyes were half open, the young woman disoriented as Johnny held her.

"Glad you survived, Sugar." Johnny said, Seras slowly lowering and holstering her Python.

_'I'll keep my eye on him… something tells me that Carly had ran off from home at some point.' _Seras thought.

"I'd be dead if that girl wasn't there… wait, why were you there?" Carly responded, looking at Seras.

"I needed money so I re-joined the police.. I was following some dumb biker who was speeding, and blasting loud agressive music." Seras explained.

"… Dumb, biker." Johnny said nervously, Carly knowing it was him.

But she was too physically and mentally exhausted to question what had led to this.

Seras saw her holding onto a picture… a picture of a young man, young woman and a child.

"Goddamn… those people weren't after you, were they?" Seras responded.

"My friends had enough of the insanity… took their newborn and left the country." Carly explained.

_'They put their child first… who could blame them?' _Seras thought as she sat down.

She couldn't leave… not just yet.


End file.
